The Girl Who Liked Tom Gordon Again.
by Grumpy
Summary: Trisha is in the hospital and she falls into a deep coma...


Chapter 1  
  
Home  
  
  
  
The doctor came in and said, " Mr. & Mrs. McFarland I have some bad news about Trisha. She has slipped into a coma over night and we can't wake her. The longer she is in a coma there can be some severe damage. So it would be good if you talk to her about happy stuff and try to get her to come back awake."  
  
Trisha is finally well enough to go home. "I can't wait to go home Mom! It is so boring here. When the games are on and I try to watch them. I can't turn the volume up past five and then I can't hear it. Can we please hurry up and go." "Sure honey we will go once all the paperwork is filled out and they say you can go." Meanwhile Pete is at home planning a surprise party for Trisha the minute she walks in the door.  
  
"I got her best friend Pepsi, Grandma and Grandpa, Aunts and Uncles, Me, and Mom and Dad. I wrote Tom Gordon asking him if he will come but I don't think he will show because he is a big sports player and he doesn't have time to come to welcome home parties for little girls." Pete said to Pepsi.  
  
" If he does show up Trisha will die. You do know how much she loves him right Pete?" asked Pepsi " Of course I do. That is why I wrote him asking him to come. I said, 'My sister was lost in the woods for a ten days and some hunter found her and if you could come to the welcoming home party she would just die. She loves you so much.' So I hope he comes." Answered Pete  
  
"Me too. I wouldn't like to see her heart so down when it is a joyous moment."  
  
The door bell rings and Pete goes to answer it. Guess who it is? It is Tom Gordon himself. "Please come in Mr. Gordon. May I take you coat?"  
  
"No thank you young man. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Pete McFarland and this is Pepsi, Trisha's best friend. You don't know how much this means to her. You are her role model. She adores you so much. That when she was lost in the woods she would listen to every single game of yours on her walkman."  
  
  
  
"Well I am very touched. But when you said that she was lost in the woods for ten days and then found by a hunt. I felt so bad. Your Dad also wrote me saying that Trisha had a Red Sox hat signed by me and that it got ruined in the rain and dirt. That you couldn't read the autograph.' So when you wrote me asking me to come to the welcome back party I thought instead of mailing it to her that I would come and give it to her in person."  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
The Party  
  
  
  
"Trisha are you ready to go home?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to go home and watch the baseball games on my T.V with the volume higher then five." "Trisha be nice!" Mom yelled at her. Trisha is getting ready to go home. She puts on her clothes and gets into the wheelchair. Hospital policy is all patients get wheeled out of the hospital. This is the dummest rule in the world. However Trisha did it anyway. In the car all Trisha did was sit there and look out of the window. She was admiring the people driving by, and the noise of the car radio. When they pulled into the driveway at home Trisha gets out of the car and runs into the house. She was not aware of the surprise party.  
  
"Surprise!" "Welcome Back!" "Missed you lots honey, how are you doing?" Asked Grandma McFarland. Then Pete walks in. Pete runs to Trisha and gives her a big hug and whispers in her ear. Trisha drops everything and runs into her room. Trisha opens the door and their standing in the middle of her room was Tom Gordon! "Oh my God, w-w-why a-a-are you i-i-in my r-r- room?" Trisha managed to get out over the shock. "Your brother Pete felt bad for what happened and wrote me a letter asking me to come to your welcome back party. And I brought you something. Here open it."  
  
"Thank you so much! But how did you know that my hat go ruined in the woods?" "Your Dad also wrote to me asking me to send you a signed Red Sox hat in the mail. But when I got your brother's letter I said what a better idea instead of mailing it to bring it to you in person. So here I am."  
  
Trisha runs to Pete and gives him this big kiss with a big hug saying, "Thank you so much you are the best older brother anyone could ever have. I love you!" This brought tears to Trisha, Pete, and their parents.  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
1.1.1 After the Party  
  
After everyone had left, except for Tom, Mom and Dad cleaned up while Pete and Trisha talked to Tom. "Tom I have one question for you. You know when you win a game after your last pitch how you point to the sky what are you doing that for?" " I do it for closure and to Thank God that I won. So why do you ask?"  
  
"Well while I was in the woods three hooded figures visited me they said they were the Gods of Tom Gordon. The main God said, 'I wouldn't get out of the woods alive because I am the God of the Lost and I decide who gets out and who doesn't.' Well after that happened I walked for another couple of days and I found this road. While I was walking I heard this noise behind me I turned around and it was this bear that had the God of the Lost in him. He said, ' I came to kill you. You have lived long enough. I wanted you to get close enough to think you would get out alive. It brings fear and excitement to the game, which makes me really hungry. Now I will kill you.' So I took my walkman and pretended I was you at the bottom of the ninth going for a closer. I pitched it and hit the bear right between the eyes which killed the God and the bear was shot in the ear by the hunter who saved me."  
  
Pete sat there in amazement he never heard this story and was glade he heard it. Later on Tom had to go and Trisha was sad so Tom told her that he would come back in a week and pick her and two of her friends up and hang out with them the whole day.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Game  
  
  
  
One week had past and Trisha chose to take Pete and Pepsi as her two friends. Tom came as he had promised and took them to his final game of the season. They got to sit in the dug out with the team and got what ever they wanted for free. The Red Sox won the game and that meant they won the championship. When they got home Mom and Dad were waiting for them. They asked Trisha what really happened when she was in the woods.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom but you and Pete were fighting when I told you. You waved your hand at me like to ignore me. So I walked off the trail to go to the bathroom. But it seemed like people were watching me wherever I tried to go. So I kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods. When I finally went to the bathroom I started coming back, which seemed the way I came but I got scared and panicked so I walked the opposite way. I found this river and followed it until it stopped. I found shelter under an uprooted tree and spent the night there. The next day I found another river thinking that it may lead me to people so I followed that one. That just led me to this swamp area filled with hummocks so I walked on them until I found the river again. I followed this one and it led me to a big clearing of swamp. No hummocks no grass just swamps. So I walked through it and found this bush full of checkerberries, like the ones mom and I picked before, so I stuffed my bag full of them so I would have something to eat when I got hungry and then pushed on. I laid down and ate some. When I looked over the river there was three butterflies fluttering around. I turned my head and when I looked back they were three hooded figures where the butterflies had been. They said to me, 'Trisha I am the God of the Lost, the middle one said, and I came to tell you that you will not make it out of the woods alive, I will kill you.' So I got up and walked on until I found this road which lead me to this car. I slept in it because of the thunderstorm that night. When I woke the next morning I walked and found the highway. Then there was this noise behind me so I turned around and it was this bear that had the God of the Lost in him. He told me, ' You have made it this far and now I am going to kill you.' So I took my walkman and pitched it at him, like Tom does at the end of the game, I hit him right between the eyes and the God was killed. There was a hunter behind the bear and he shot his gun which grazed the bears ear and the bear ran away that is when he took me to the hospital."  
  
"That is what happened. I am sorry Mom if I scared you."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Dream  
  
  
  
"Trisha I got you something," said Pete. "Here open it, I hope you like it?" Trisha opened the gift it was a walkman just like the one she had thrown at the bear. "Thank you, Pete but you have already done so much for me." "No, this is for being my little sister." After Trisha came home Pete had became nicer and more considerate of other people. He made friends at school and started hanging out with them. Mom and Pete also stopped fighting. Mom and Dad remarried which made every thing great. A few minutes later Trisha woke up. " Mom, Dad, Pete. Is anyone there?" "Trisha you slipped into a coma and you had a dream that you went home, you talk in your sleep." "Mom it was all a dream but it seemed so real. You were there along with Dad and Pete, Pepsi and even Tom Gordon was there."  
  
"Honey Tom Gordon came to see you and he left you these." It was a baseball cap with tickets and a note inside it said.  
  
" Trisha I heard about your mishap so I brought you a brand new baseball cap signed and season tickets for the rest of the year and next year. I am sorry. When you go to our next game I hope you will stop and see me. Tom Gordon." 


End file.
